The present invention relates generally to slug traps, and, more particularly, to a slug trap including a container and a self-centering lid with an integrally formed handle attachable in snapping relationship to a lip portion of the container which is provided in a stable, low profile configuration.
Slugs are a common garden pest in many areas of the United States. One commonly used method for controlling slugs is spreading of poison onto the surface of the ground. A problem with this approach, however, is that children and animals may also be exposed to the poison. To overcome this problem, a number of snail trap devices have been developed over the years, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,328,637; 3,550,308; 2,239,937; 4,251,946; 1,002,919; 4,035,946; and 4,277,907. Prior art slug traps generally include a closed container in which the slug poison is provided. Small access areas are provided which allow entrance of the slugs into the container but which are sufficiently small to prevent children or animals from gaining access to the poison. Such snail traps are generally positioned in holes in the ground or are otherwise anchored to the ground to prevent the traps from being tipped over by wind, animals, etc. Thus, one problem with many prior art devices is instability, requiring a user to engage in preparation activities, such as digging holes or staking, before the device may be used. Another problem has been in the manner in which a closure member for slug containers is provided. Many containers are provided with lids that form a locking structure that are either ineffective or cumbersome to use or which are relatively expensive to produce.